


Счастье можно найти даже в тёмные времена

by Rikemika



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Авторское виденье послесловия Преступлений Гриндевальда: все события фанфика происходят начиная от сцены на мосту, где Ньют говорил с Дамблдором.Условными приквелами, на которые я слегка ссылаюсь, являются работы:Прежде чем мы расстанемся: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8580236и Разговор в чемодане: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964855
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020





	Счастье можно найти даже в тёмные времена

Веками подставлявший ветрам свои стены, Хогвартс возвышался над озером исполинской громадиной. Стоявшие на его мосту люди выглядели в сущности песчинками на его фоне. Но именно люди делали это место таким завораживающим, наполняли его магией, вдыхали жизнь.

Идя по мосту, Дамблдор несколько раз обернулся, проверяя, идут ли остальные за ним и Ньютом. Восприняв это как приглашение, первой вперёд подалась Нагини. Она слышала, что Дамблдор великий волшебник, и возможно он мог что-то знать о проклятии Маледиктуса. Почти сразу за Нагини начали своё движение Кама и Тина. Якоб остался стоять на месте и смотрел куда-то в даль пустым взглядом. Тина краем глаза заметила, что он не идёт и остановилась.  
— Якоб, — обернувшись, позвала она.  
Якоб не сразу, но повернулся. Он растерянным, убитым взглядом смотрел на Тину.  
От этого ком почти подкатил к горлу, но она сглотнула его, прежде, чем он бы мог повлиять на её голос, и позвала снова.  
— Пойдём, Якоб.  
— Куда мы?  
— Ты же хочешь экскурсию по школе чародейства и волшебства? — Тина постаралась сделать голос более весёлым.  
Ей очень нужно было отвлечься. Говорить всякие глупости, когда нервничает, у неё отлично получалось. И экскурсия, кажется, вполне подходит под это определение.  
Якоб молча кивнул и посмотрел на Хогвартс, словно только сейчас осознавая, что за грандиозный замок стоит перед ним. Он заморгал и потёр глаза ладонью, будто только что проснулся. Замок всё ещё был перед ним. Смотря на него не отрываясь, Якоб пошёл по мосту вслед за Тиной.  
Стоять остались только Шпильман, Треверс и авроры.  
— Полагаю, Вы хотите пойти с ними? — спросил Треверс у Тессея, уже занёсшего ногу для шага вперёд.  
— Да. А Вы нет? — не поворачиваясь к начальнику лицом, проговорил Тессей, твёрдо ступив на землю. Он заранее знал ответ, поэтому задал Треверсу этот вопрос скорее формальности ради.  
— Мне там делать нечего. Как бы неприятно мне не было это признавать, теперь подозрения с Дамблдора сняты. Для дачи показаний мы вызовем его позже. Как и твоего брата.  
— Тогда с Вашего позволения, — и гораздо тише на выдохе добавил, — А впрочем и без него, — а потом добавил снова громче, чтобы его могли услышать, — Мне нужна… — здесь голос его подвёл, и Тессей осёкся. Он кашлянул и продолжил:  
— Небольшая передышка.  
Шпильман переглянулся с коллегой и отвернулся в сторону, давая указания аврорам.  
— Жду вас позднее в Министерстве, — поджав губы, ответил Треверс.  
Тессей кивнул и уже отворачиваясь, увидел, как его начальник, Шпильман, а за ним и остальные авроры, трангрессировали.

***

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догнать Ньюта и Дамблдора. Они как раз остановились у входа в школу, продолжая беседу. Ньют немного удивлённо посмотрел на подошедшего Тессея. Он не ожидал, что брат останется. Но был этому рад. Ему нужно было хотя бы немного времени на отдых.  
Когда все были в сборе, массивные двери отворились, впуская гостей внутрь.

— Будьте осторожны, лестницы меняют своё направление, — предупредил Ньют, повернувшись через плечо, когда они прошли главный холл.  
— В каком смысле меняют? — удивился Якоб.  
— Кажется, в прямом, — ответила Тина, смотря наверх.  
Одна из лестниц оторвалась от парапета и начала движение влево, к другому проходу.  
— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Якоб и застыл на месте. Тессей шёл следом, поэтому уткнулся прямо ему в спину.  
— Ой, извини, я тут засмотрелся.  
— Ничего, — чуть растерянно ответил тот. — Здесь надо и под ноги смотреть. Гляди, мы едва успеваем! — Тессей подхватил Якоба под руку, и они успели сделать шаг на лестницу, после чего она дёрнулась и сорвалась с места, передвигаясь на другой конец холла.  
Якоб смотрел вниз, приникнув к каменным поручням. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что почти привык к разным магическим штучкам, они находили, чем его удивить. Чувствуя удивление и восторг, чувствуя хоть что-то, Якоб понимал, что он всё ещё жив и то, что случилось минувшей ночью, не должно его сломать, если он собирается вернуть Куинни. А он собирается. Решимости у него хоть отбавляй, несмотря даже на то, что магам ему противопоставить нечего, кроме собственных кулаков. Ничего, справится. Якоб вытер нос и поправил усы.  
— Вот так то, не раскисать, — подумал он про себя.  
Под и над ним в разные стороны двигались лестницы. Какие-то были пустыми, на других были ученики. Их лица не выражали никакого удивления, для местных это, по всей видимости, было обычным делом. Якоб даже почувствовал себя немного неловко и придал себе более сдержанный вид. Хотя глазеть на всё вокруг не перестал.  
Тина тоже смотрела по сторонам. Её поражало количество волшебных портретов на стенах. В Ильверморни их гораздо меньше. А здесь они, искусно скомпонованные по размерам, словно мозаика, заполняли каждый свободный метр стен. Люди в картинах смотрели на них, показывали пальцем и вели свои разговоры. Кто-то перебегал из картины в картину, чтобы получше рассмотреть гостей, кто-то лениво удостаивал их лишь одним взглядом. На иных вообще были изображены только животные, медленно исчезающие в одной раме и появляющиеся в другой, перемещаясь по периметру.  
И вот лестница, проделав полукруг, причалила к коридору в северном крыле.  
Дамблдор вёл их в свой кабинет, и Ньют отлично знал, где он находится. И понимал, что они явно идут самой длинной дорогой. Пока он думал над причинами, то услышал за спиной удивлённые возгласы Якоба, от неожиданности поздоровавшегося с доспехами.  
Обернувшись, Ньют увидел, как Якоб, поняв, что это не человек, всё равно извинился и только потом продолжил идти, всё ещё недоверчиво оборачиваясь на доспехи. Он также увидел завороженный взгляд Тины, осматривавшей школу. Ньюту сразу же подумалось, что причины для этого не так важны. Важно хоть немного хороших или хотя бы нейтральных эмоций после всего, что случилось. Отвлечься, очистить мысли от сплошной пелены скорби. Прогулка по школе вполне подходила для этого.  
Старинные стены замка хранили много историй. Вот на углу стёртый камень колонны, за который сотни студентов держались рукой, заворачивая за неё. Вот следы рикошета чьего- то заклинания, совсем неподалёку кто-то пытался нацарапать на стене инициалы в сердечке. Немного стёртыми были плиты каменного пола в тех местах, где ходили больше всего. Всё это делало замок живым, было свидетельством того, что здесь множество волшебников год за годом жили и получали знания. Ильверморни была моложе. И Тина чувствовала это, просто находясь в этих стенах. Удивительное ощущение, пробирающееся под кожу. Чувство благоговения перед чем-то великим. Это место буквально дышало волшебством.  
Когда они проходили мимо одного из классов, то услышали пение, по всей видимости, там занимался школьный хор. После этого они свернули в западный коридор, и им навстречу вылетел ученик в чёрно-синей мантии с такой же тёмной подкладкой. Он практически врезался в Дамблдора, шедшего первым.  
— Ох, простите, профессор! — мальчик отскочил с извинениями и с любопытством осмотрел всех остальных. Вид у него был взъерошенный и запыхавшийся.  
— Мистер Томпсон, куда же Вы так спешите?  
— На дополнительные занятия, сэр.  
— Не бегайте по коридорам, это не безопасно, — напутствовал его Дамблдор отпуская.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
Мальчик кивнул и, переводя дыхание от быстрого бега, медленно прошёл мимо чужаков. Но как только они оказались позади, он пустился вприпрыжку ещё быстрее, чем бежал до этого. Дамблдор усмехнулся, посмотрев ему вслед, покачал головой и повёл гостей по открытой галерее.  
Одна стена этого коридора была открытой, ведя путь во внутренний двор. На противоположном конце появилась стайка учеников, которые тоже явно спешили и оживлённо переговаривались между собой. Судя по обрывкам их разговора, они шли к полю для квиддича, посмотреть на тренировку команды.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — поздоровался самый первый, и ему вторил нестройный хор его товарищей.  
Дамблдор ответил кивком с улыбкой.  
Они быстро разминулись, но некоторые ребята ещё какое-то время оглядывались, рассматривая гостей профессора.  
— Что такое квиддич? — спросил Якоб чуть хмуря лоб.  
— Это такой спорт. Им занимаются волшебники, — первой отреагировала Тина.  
— Для этого нужно уметь летать на метле, — дополнил Ньют.  
— Ничего себе! То есть все эти стереотипы про ведьм на метле – правда? — Якоб оглянулся на Тину, и она ему подмигнула. — И ты тоже умеешь летать? — спросил он у Ньюта.  
— Да, я играл в квиддич, когда учился здесь.  
Тина удивлённо подняла брови. Это не совсем вязалось с тем образом, который Ньют успел вокруг себя создать. Ей было ужасно интересно на какой позиции он играл, был ли в команде или играл только на тренировках, но задать эти вопросы она уже не успела. Они дошли до конца коридора, и Дамблдор открыл дверь кабинета, приглашая гостей войти.

***

Кабинет был таким, каким его помнил Ньют, за одним исключением. В центре стоял длинный стол с лавками и посудой. Стол был накрыт для всех присутствующих. Дамблдор расположился во главе стола, приглашая гостей, и Ньют первым сел по правую руку от него. Брат сел рядом, а Тина напротив. Ньют сначала занервничал, потому что хотел сидеть рядом с Тиной, но было уже поздно. Юсуф занял место рядом с ней, и Нагини села с той же стороны. К тому же бегать туда-сюда было бы глупо. Но он успокоил себя мыслью, что так может смотреть ей в глаза, прямо как на их первом совместном ужине.  
Якоб садиться не торопился. Он осматривал кабинет. В нём было много всяческих диковинных штук, которые поражали его маггловское воображение. Он внимательно изучал скелет дракона над их головами, всматривался в своды оригинальной архитектуры и всякие интересные мелочи, спрятанные в нишах и на полках.  
— Якоб, ты поешь с нами? — спросил Ньют, повернувшись. Якоб будто вышел из транса и спохватился.  
— Ах, да, конечно, — он торопливо сел рядом с Тессеем, на последнее остававшееся свободным место, и почти заставил себя отвести взгляд от окружающей обстановки. — Здесь всё такое удивительное, сложно оторваться.  
— Якоб, ты один из немногих магглов, которые побывали в Хогвартсе, — сказал Дамблдор, расправляя салфетку.  
— Ох, это… Честь для меня, — ответил Якоб, преисполнившись чувством собственной важности. Это вселило в него ещё больше уверенности в своих силах, в том, что он справится со всеми этими неприятностями. Он простой человек, но он справится.  
— Что же. Этот обед – это меньше, что я могу для вас сделать. Давайте приступим.  
Как по команде, домовики подали обед, каким-то удивительным образом угадав, чего сейчас хотелось бы каждому. Еда, как и обычно, появилась будто из воздуха и этим привела в восторг Якоба, который уже и не думал, что удивится сегодня ещё сильнее. Даже Нагини, привыкшая к волшебству, смотрела на это с удивлением. Она давно не видела такой прекрасной еды, поэтому, осторожно покосившись на остальных, начала потихоньку есть, не дожидаясь приглашения к началу. На это никто не обратил внимание, потому что все разглядывали свои тарелки. Даже для малыша нюхля нашлось обещанное блюдце молока.  
Якоб удивлённо рассматривал свой бокал с пышной пеной сверху.  
— Это сливочное пиво, — сказал ему Ньют.  
— Никогда о таком не слышал, — пожал плечами Якоб, но с энтузиазмом сделал первый глоток, и его брови в удивлении поднялись вверх. — Ммм, очень хорошо!  
От пюре с сосисками его желудок снова вспомнил, что он ничего не получал за последние сутки, кроме того круассана, которыми их угостил Фламель сразу после финального сражения. Добрый старик так хотел их приободрить по мере возможностей.  
Каждый приступил к своей трапезе. Несмотря на удручающие обстоятельства и моральное состояние, все понимали, что им очень нужно поесть.  
Кто-то делал это с удовольствием, но Тине, как и Тессею, кусок в горло не лез. Она всё же заставила себя есть, едва ощущая вкус, хотя еда на самом деле была великолепна. Но над кружкой какао Тина едва сдерживала слёзы. С лёгким щелчком чашка моментально исчезла прямо у неё из рук. Вместо неё на столе появился бокал с оранжевым напитком. Тина подняла глаза и осмотрелась, все были заняты своей трапезой и подмены никто не заметил. Только Ньют украдкой смотрел на неё, чуть приподнимая такой же стакан. Тина удивлённо перевела взгляд на стакан и поднесла его к носу. Пахло не апельсинами. Тогда она попробовала отпить. Это оказался тыквенный сок. Вкусный. Самый обычный для Хогвартса напиток, с которым у неё не было никаких собственных ассоциаций.  
Ньют сотворил для неё маленькое волшебство, такой, казалось бы, незначительный поступок, но такой важный. Тина была так растрогана, что снова была вынуждена бороться с подступающими слезами. Она посмотрела на Ньюта, и он сразу же поймал её взгляд. Тина открыла рот, но ничего не сказала, поджимая губу. Ньют уже почти отвёл взгляд, как она одними губами сказала «спасибо» и очень мягко улыбнулась, хотя глаза оставались печальными. Тогда он робко улыбнулся в ответ и вернулся к созерцанию своей тарелки.  
Сердце стучало так, будто он в этом кабинете опять находится на уроке и нужно отвечать, а он не готовился.

Когда с большей частью еды было покончено, потихоньку полились разговоры. О минувших событиях не упоминали. Старались обсудить что-то ещё или совсем нейтральные вещи.  
Обсудили даже кубок по квиддичу, попутно объясняя Якобу, что это такое и какие у него правила.

***

Когда группа волшебников возвращалась к выходу по запутанным коридорам, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, последними лучами красиво подсвечивая стены сквозь стрельчатые окна. Их шаги гулко разносились в тишине. Тишина давила. Она открывала дорогу всем неприятным мыслям, от которых легче было спасаться, когда они сидели за столом и разговаривали. Оглянувшись, Ньют заметил, как поникли плечи Тины. Она снова обхватила себя руками, будто пытаясь удержать вместе то, что разваливается на части. Он чувствовал себя сейчас очень похоже. Но знал, что Тине ещё хуже. Она винила в этой ситуации себя и очень хотела вернуть сестру. Ньюту возвращать было некого. И как бы он не горевал, пожертвовать собой ради их спасения — это был осознанный, благородный выбор Литы. Ньют замедлил шаг, немного отставая, и поравнялся с Тиной.  
Она заметила этот манёвр и робко, очень коротко улыбнулась ему. На уставшем лице с глубоко залёгшими тенями под заплаканными глазами эта улыбка была бледной тенью той, что он видел у Тины в Нью-Йорке. Но он был рад видеть и это.  
Они все сейчас очень нуждались в отдыхе. Чтобы бросить все силы на помощь Куинни и Криденсу, надо чтобы эти силы сначала появились.  
— Знаешь, на этом месте меня много раз ловили и назначали наказания, — сказал тихим голосом Ньют и кивнул на гобелен на стене.  
— На этом? — удивилась Тина, но легко включилась в беседу, чувствуя, что ей нужно отвлечься. — У тебя какая-то особая любовь к ковровой моли?  
Ньют оценил шутку, фыркнув и посмотрел на Тину из-под растрёпанной чёлки. То, что она могла сейчас шутить, было хорошим знаком.  
— У Хогвартса очень много потайных ходов. За этим гобеленом находился тот, который вёл в моё тайное убежище. Ну, по правде говоря, простой чулан, где я выхаживал всякую живность.  
Тина беззлобно усмехнулась и посмотрела на Ньюта приподнимая брови.  
— Почему я не удивлена? Ньют улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Иногда приходилось кормить питомцев каждые несколько часов, поэтому я регулярно нарушал комендантский час. За это меня отстраняли от занятий, наоборот назначали дополнительные или использовали трудовую терапию.  
— Трудовую?  
— Перемыть вручную все котлы в кабинете зельеварения, например, — припомнил Ньют. — Но были и интересные. Пересадка мандрагор, например, правда, с развозом удобрений из драконьего навоза, и этому не были особенно рады мои соседи по комнате, — он смущённо потёр кончик носа. — Тогда я ещё не слишком хорошо владел заклинанием очищения.  
Тина зажмурилась, с кривой улыбкой качая головой.  
— Ох, могу их понять!  
Ньют видел, что Тина немного оживает, видел любимый «огонёк в тёмной воде» и продолжал рассказывать какие угодно глупости, какие только вспоминались, пока они шли по извилистым коридорам, лишь бы этот огонёк не затухал.  
Якоб шёл чуть впереди и тоже с удовольствием слушал. Ему очень нравилось в Хогвартсе. Иногда он тоже что-то спрашивал, и тогда Ньют или Тессей отвечали.  
Тессей выглядел лучше, чем можно было подумать, хоть и казался немного рассеянным. Но Ньют знал, что его брат просто хорошо умеет создавать видимость и концентрироваться на деле, запирая эмоции под замок. На войне иначе было нельзя. Поэтому он был лучшим аврором, героем войны. И сейчас он точно так же держался за свою оболочку, убирая переживания в самый дальний ящик. Они были не для окружающих, их можно будет выпустить только наедине с самим собой. Тессей с детства был таким. Ньют мог его понять, в чём-то они были похожи, хотя внешние проявления переживаний Ньюту всегда давались проще. Даже несмотря на его кажущуюся замкнутость и отчуждённость от общества. Рядом с людьми, которым доверял, он не носил масок.

***

— Боюсь, что после случившегося у меня опять могут быть проблемы с выездом. Или с чем похуже, — помрачнел Ньют, вспомнив свои же слова про азкабан.  
— В этот раз ситуация иная, — сказал Тессей. — Я займусь этим лично. И после того, как Трэверс, вопреки всем предупреждениям, отправил на бойню целый отряд авроров, он сильно поумерил свой пыл.  
Голос брата прозвучал так строго и сурово, каким Ньют его ещё не слышал.  
— На этот раз мы можем свидетельствовать, если потребуется, — сказала Тина уверенно. Тессей кивнул, а Ньют задержал свой взгляд на Тине.  
— Как срочно тебе нужно возвращаться в Нью-Йорк?  
Тина на мгновение растерялась. Всё ещё было так сложно. Они так и не поговорили нормально. И этот вопрос буквально был развилкой с выбором, куда двигаться дальше. Но сейчас она была не в силах принимать никаких долгоиграющих решений. Если задуматься, они были на одной стороне. И она чувствовала себя лучше, когда Ньют был рядом. Прямо сейчас ей этого хватало.  
— Для срочного возвращения мне понадобится порт-ключ. Он должен быть подтверждён и министерством, и МАКУСА. Это обычно занимает какое-то время. К тому же, я пока не знаю, нужно ли там моё присутствие лично.  
— Тогда останься, — Ньют осёкся, и огляделся, — все, кому сейчас некуда пойти, могут остаться у меня. Нам ведь всем нужно отдохнуть. Якоб? — Ньют заискивающе повернулся.  
— Конечно. Куда же я ещё денусь, приятель? — Якоб улыбнулся, чуть криво поджав губу на одну сторону.  
— Нагини?  
— Буду благодарна, — кивнула девушка.  
— Кама?  
— Мне есть, где остановиться, но я бы навестил вас позже, если вы не против.  
Ньют кивнул и повернулся к Тине. Её ответа он ждал больше всего и она видела это. Всё ещё стоя со скрещенными руками, она склонила голову чуть набок и вниз и улыбнулась, сначала рассматривая свои ботинки, а потом подняла взгляд, смотря снизу вверх из-под чёлки.  
— Хорошо, идёт.  
Ньют словил себя на том, что не дышал в ожидании ответа и только сейчас обрадованно выдохнул вместе с мимолётной улыбкой.  
— Отлично.  
Тессей подошёл пожать Ньюту руку на прощание и чуть приобнял его второй рукой.  
— Я позже пришлю сову из министерства, — тихо сказал он младшему брату. Ньют слегка хлопнул его по плечу в ответ и задержал на нём руку, отстраняясь.  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти. Приходи, когда сможешь.  
Тессей кивнул, отводя взгляд. Ньют видел, что он уже на пределе, и надо уходить.  
Нагини резко вскинула голову, вспоминая, и сняла пальто, которое ей одолжил Юсуф. Тихо и коротко поблагодарив его, она вернула вещь хозяину.  
— Нам пора, — сказал Ньют, подходя к ним.  
— А твой брат? — обеспокоенно спросила Тина, глядя на Тессея, стоявшего к ним спиной, оперевшись на широкий парапет моста.  
Ньют коротко обернулся.  
— У него… Ещё есть дела.  
Больше никто вопросов задавать не стал. Тина, Якоб, Нагини и Ньют взялись за руки и трансгрессировали к его дому.  
Кама задержался ещё на несколько мгновений и тоже растворился в лёгкой туманной дымке.  
Несколько капель упали на каменные перила. Тессей плакал беззвучно, и только ветер завывал, забираясь под полы его пальто, пробирая не хуже воспоминаний минувшей ночи.

***

Вчетвером они трансгрессировали прямо к порогу дома. Ньют быстро взошёл по ступенькам и открыл двери, заходя сам и впуская всех остальных, осматривая тем временем улицу. Уже почти стемнело, и нужно было соблюдать осторожность.  
— Мистер Скамандер, вы уже вернулись! — вышла из подвала обрадованная Банти и замерла, рассматривая гостей. Она не сразу, но узнала девушку, чей портрет на куске газеты висел у Ньюта на крышке чемодана. Гостеприимная улыбка заметно померкла.  
— Ох, Банти, ты здесь. Эти люди останутся у меня на какое-то время, — пояснил Ньют и повернулся к остальным: — Это Банти, моя ассистентка, помогает с животными.  
Банти неуверенно кивнула, всё ещё пытаясь изображать подобие улыбки.  
Якоб приветственно поднял руку, Нагини тихо кивнула и прошла вглубь комнаты к камину, Тина единственная сказала «привет» как раз, когда Ньют захлопывал дверь, поэтому не была уверена, что её услышали.  
— Ты можешь пойти домой и даже, наверное, взять завтра выходной, — сказал Ньют Банти.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Да. Я справлюсь.  
Банти немного расстроенно кивнула и ушла в подвал собираться домой. Ньют повесил пальто на крючок у входа и повернулся к остальным.  
— Якоб, твой саквояж остался здесь, когда мы уезжали, правильно?  
Якоб нахмурил брови, припоминая, потом прошёл к диванчику и вытащил из-под него небольшую сумку.  
— Здесь, родимый!  
В то же время Тина сняла свой плащ и перекинула его через спинку кресла, осматривая комнату.  
— Отлично, значит у тебя есть, во что переодеться, — удовлетворённо кивнул Ньют и повернулся к Тине, уже хотел что-то сказать, но перевёл взгляд на Нагини. — А…  
— Я помогу, — тут же сказала Тина, понимая, что у Ньюта вряд ли найдётся, во что можно переодеться девушке, а самостоятельно колдовать она не могла.  
Нагини подняла на Тину растерянный взгляд, и она ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Пойдём, тебе нужно переодеться и принять ванную, я превращу твоё платье во что-то более удобное.  
— А, ванная комната прямо по коридору, за лестницей, — смущённо пояснил Ньют, почесав переносицу указательным пальцем.  
Тина кивнула и приглашающе протянула руку девушке. Нагини осторожно приняла её. Она знала, что может доверять этим людям, но для неё это всё ещё было очень непривычно.  
Они вместе пошли в ту сторону, которую указал Ньют и, когда проходили мимо, он словил взгляд Тины и одними губами прошептал «спасибо». Поджав губы, Тина улыбнулась, слегка кивая.  
— Ньют, ты не против? — Якоб указал в сторону кухни.  
— Конечно, она в твоём распоряжении.  
— У тебя сушёная ромашка найдётся? — спросил Якоб, уже идя на кухню. — Бабуля всегда заваривала с ней чай на ночь, когда нервничала.  
Ньют на мгновение задумался и потом пошёл вслед за Якобом. Он открыл поочередно несколько шкафчиков, пока не нашёл нужную жестянку.  
— Вот, лучше добавь к чаю щепотку этих корешков. Они не имеют вкуса, но их успокаивающие свойства лучше.  
Якоб доверял Ньюту в вопросах разного рода трав, ведь вылечил же он его от укуса той твари в два счёта. Он опустил чайник на плиту и взял коробочку из рук Ньюта.  
— А где у тебя… — хотел он спросить про спички, но Ньют, предугадывая, уже зажёг огонь на плите. — Ну, да, конечно, магия. Спасибо.  
Ньют улыбнулся буквально краешками губ. Ему нравилось наблюдать за реакцией Якоба на всё магическое. И он очень скучал, не чая, что ещё сможет с ним увидеться. Якоб ему действительно нравился.  
— Я пойду подготовлю комнаты, — Ньют уже почти вышел из кухни, замирая в дверях. — Якоб, ты не против поспать на софе?  
— Где скажешь, приятель, — ответил тот не отвлекаясь от поиска кружек.  
В шкафу не было почти ни одной одинаковой чашки или тарелки, все были из разных комплектов. Какие-то фарфоровые и утончённые, другие из грубой керамики, какие-то со сколом, какие-то с золотой росписью. Якоб сначала растерялся, а потом просто выбрал чашки, которые ему понравились больше других. Одна из них была пузатой и на ножках, напоминая котелок.

Дом у Ньюта был небольшой, но пара гостевых комнат имелась. Якобу и Нагини достались две смежных небольших комнаты в левой части дома. В дальней маленькой комнатушке, которую Ньют подготовил для Нагини, стояла односпальная кровать, а в чуть более просторной, но проходной комнате, была большая софа.  
Ньют порадовался, что Якоб был неприхотлив и согласился спать на ней. Для Тины же он определил свою спальню, а сам решил ночевать в чемодане, где у него стояла раскладушка. Он мог бы её вытащить и поставить в гостиной, но не хотел смущать никого, кому понадобилась бы кухня.

Когда Тина вышла из ванной, оставив Нагини с новым комплектом одежды, то увидела в гостиной только Якоба. Он как раз наливал чай в большую чашку.  
— А где Ньют? — спросила она, осматриваясь.  
— Пошёл подготовить комнаты. Будешь чай?  
Тина уже хотела отказаться, потому что лучше выпила бы кофе, но разумная часть сознания подсказала, что кофе перед сном – сомнительное предприятие. К тому же они были в Англии. Пить чай – это очень по-английски.  
— Да, пожалуй.  
Якоб налил чай во вторую чашку.  
— Сахар? — он пододвинул к Тине сахарницу.  
— Спасибо. Эмм, послушай, Якоб, я бы хотела извиниться.  
Якоб поднял удивлённый взгляд на Тину. Она не открывала взгляда от чашки, где помешивала уже давно растворившийся сахар.  
— За то, что запрещала Куинни видеться с тобой. Якоб махнул рукой.  
— Брось, ты ведь просто хотела её защитить, и тут я с тобой согласен, смотри к чему это привело. Я же знал, что мне нельзя, мог бы притвориться, что не помню ничего.  
— Якоб, — Тина с тоской посмотрела на него. — Здесь уж точно нет твоей вины.  
— Я мог бы быть мягче в выражениях, — с сожалением сказал он. — И в мыслях.  
— Читать твои мысли – это её выбор, — чуть сурово сказала Тина. — Мы много ругались из- за этого, ведь мысли это – то, что сложно контролировать. Но важно не то, что ты подумал, а то, что ты решил сказать, осознавая последствия именно слов, — она чуть помолчала и добавила: — А Гриндевальд, к сожалению, слишком умело обращается со словами и играет на чувствах. И наши законы ему только на руку. Правильно Ньют говорил.  
— Что там обо мне? — спросил Ньют, спускаясь по лестнице.  
С растрепавшимися волосами и закатанными рукавами рубашки он вошёл в комнату, держа свои одеяло и подушку. Тина хотела ответить, но замерла, лишь только переведя взгляд на него. Она залюбовалась. Осознание, что любой из этой комнаты мог вчера не вернуться, заставило её по новому посмотреть на Ньюта.  
Он неловко замер, пойманный её взглядом. Выждав несколько долгих секунд, Якоб всё же решил ответить.  
— Пустяки, Ньют, мы просто всё ещё пытаемся перетянуть вину на себя, — сказал он и отпил из чашки.  
Шутливость его тона немного разрядила обстановку, и Ньют наконец отвёл взгляд и положил свою ношу на край софы. Ему всё же было неловко, он тоже чувствовал часть вины на себе, но разговоры и мысли о том, что можно было бы поступить иначе и возможно не случилось бы того, что случилось, не имели смысла. Ньют знал это, но так же и то, что переживая, прекратить думать о таком было сложно. Он уже собирался что-то сказать, когда Тина вновь завладела его вниманием, перехватив взгляд.  
— Не бери в голову, просто никак не можем переварить случившееся и ведём бесполезные беседы. Будешь чай? — спросила она.  
— Не откажусь, — согласился он, пользуясь возможностью сменить тему, и присел на соседний с ней стул. — А после покажу ваши комнаты. Всем нам нужен отдых.  
Ньют успел выпить лишь половину чашки, когда в гостиную вернулась Нагини. Тина превратила её платье в удобные брюки и блузку. Она же первая и заметила её в дверях.  
— Всё подошло? — поинтересовалась Тина.  
— Да, я очень благодарна, спасибо.  
— Хочешь чаю, дорогая? — мягко спросил Якоб и приподнял чайник.  
Нагини выглядела растерянной. Она слегка покачала головой и опустила взгляд.  
— Я очень устала, если вы не против… Ньют оставил чай и встал из-за стола.  
— Конечно. Я покажу тебе комнату.

***

После чаепития Ньют проводил наверх и Якоба с Тиной. Закинув в комнату саквояж, Якоб взял пижаму и отправился в душ, а Ньют открыл перед Тиной дверь в правом крыле.  
— Это твоя комната? — спросила Тина, осматриваясь.  
Она была хорошо узнаваема: письменный стол, заваленный набросками и черновиками, книги и склянки на полках, небольшая односпальная кровать у окна. Маленький филиал рабочего кабинета в чемодане.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против? Я постелил свежее бельё на постель…  
— Но где же будешь ты? — это куда больше беспокоило Тину, нежели свежесть постельного белья.  
— В чемодане, — просто ответил Ньют и чуть глуповато улыбнулся, вспоминая похожий разговор в Нью-Йорке.  
— Я не хочу выгонять тебя из твоей постели.  
— Помнится, когда я впервые попал к вам, ты уступила мне свою, — тихо сказал Ньют, постепенно поднимая взгляд к её лицу.  
Тина улыбнулась, признавая справедливость этого зеркального поступка и тоже вспоминая их разговор в Нью-Йорке. От этого сердце волнительно ударилось о грудь. То время было таким светлым и радостным. Ей нужно было что-то такое сейчас, чтобы не утонуть в мрачных мыслях. И Тина зацепилась за эту возможность.  
— А где будет стоять твой чемодан?  
Он на мгновение задумался, но быстро нашёлся с ответом.  
— В гостиной.  
— Как в прошлый раз, — Тина продолжала улыбаться, и Ньют кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ. Так они и стояли несколько мгновений, молча смотря друг другу в глаза. Первым отвёл взгляд Ньют.  
— Что же, полотенце и кое-какие вещи, в которые можно переодеться, на кровати. Или можно трансфигурировать их.  
— Спасибо, Ньют.  
Он был ужасно рад снова слышать своё имя от неё, сердце почти буквально подпрыгивало.  
— Кхм, оставлю тебя, — наконец выдохнул он, когда понял, что снова застыл в дверях. Ньют чересчур долго прощался, пытаясь выйти из комнаты, потому что на самом деле уходить совсем не хотел. Ноги буквально прирастали к полу с каждым шагом.  
— Ньют, — её возглас словил его уже скрывшегося за дверью, и Тина подошла ближе, чтобы удостовериться, что он услышал.  
— Да? — слегка кучерявая голова вновь показалась из-за двери. Он рад был задержаться ещё хоть на одно мгновение.  
— Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
— Да, только переселю зуву в подвал, — он неловко поджал губы.  
— Если понадобится помощь — зови. Ньют кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.

Разобрав вещи на кровати, Тина трансфигурировала старый махровый халат в уютную пижаму. Судя по всему, в очереди в ванную она последняя. Она была не против, ведь сил на это почти не было. Но в то же время просто сидеть на одном месте в ожидании было сложно, поэтому Тина освежила внешний вид очищающим заклинанием и занялась исследованием комнаты Ньюта. Она хранила много деталей, и экскурсия вышла занимательной. Тина даже нашла на столе среди вороха бумаг ещё один набросок со своим портретом. Это напомнило ей то, что она увидела в чемодане, то, что раньше неё заметила Лита. Так что же всё-таки Ньют к ней чувствовал? Она влюбилась, как девчонка, день и ночь думая о нём, чуть ли не живя от письма до письма, а потом эта история с журналом, и всё так запуталось… Она злилась на Ньюта, точнее, она хотела злиться. Но когда увидела его снова, то забыла обо всём. Сердцу не прикажешь, она всё ещё его очень любила, хоть и пыталась быть холодна, напоминая себе об этом каждый раз, как засматривалась на его веснушки или неловкую улыбку. А потом был разговор в архиве, где их прервали на самом интересном месте, и больше возможности его продолжить у них не было.  
Мысли метались туда-сюда и давили не хуже одиночества в комнате. Поэтому Тина взяла с собой рисунок и отправилась искать Ньюта в подвал. Быть может ему всё таки понадобится помощь, и может им всё же удастся договорить.

***

Ньют сидел в подвале перед зеркалом и длинным пинцетом с зажатой в нём ватой и пытался обработать огромный тёмно-бурый синяк под лопаткой. Получалось не очень хорошо, потому что ему больно было заводить руку так далеко, а координирование движения руки через зеркало требовало большей сосредоточенности, чем у него сейчас было. Усталость давала о себе знать. Рубашка лежала рядом на столе, вместе с открытыми склянками, мазями и ватными тампонами.  
— Мерси Льюис! — выдохнула Тина, свернув за угол лестницы и увидев размеры синяка.  
— Тина! — от неожиданности Ньют выронил пинцет, резко дёрнувшись, и поморщился от боли.  
— Почему ты не попросил помочь? — она стремительно подошла к Ньюту и начала осматривать спину.  
— Я думал, что справлюсь сам, — ответил Ньют, глядя на неё, через зеркало.  
— Позволишь?  
Ньют кивнул. Тогда Тина осторожно прошлась пальцами по краю синяка, слегка надавливая в некоторых местах. Ньют молчал, но когда нажатие было болезненным, было видно, как напрягались мышцы на спине и выступали вены на сжатых в кулаки руках.  
— Скорее всего трещина в ребре, а то и не одна. Погоди-ка.  
Тина вытащила свою палочку и произнесла заклинание, сращивающее кости:  
— Брахиам Эмендо.  
Ньют почувствовал облегчение, видимо кости действительно пострадали. Тина наложила ещё несколько лечебных заклинаний, и синяк почти полностью исчез, а вместе с ним и боль. Он смог спокойно вдохнуть полной грудью и выдохнуть. Ничего не болело.  
— Ещё где-то болит?  
— Нет, это всё. Спасибо, Тина.  
Только сейчас, когда напряжённый момент закончился, Тина поняла, что Ньют сидит перед ней по пояс голый, и она впервые его таким видит. Спина вся была исполосована различными шрамами. Она вспомнила, как уже рассматривала шрамы на его руках, а теперь рассматривала их и на спине. Они словно карта созвездий. И прежде, чем осознать, Тина прикоснулась к самому большому на правом плече. Он был белёсым и прохладным по сравнению с остальной кожей. Видимо, очень старым.  
— Это был гиппогриф, когда мне было 10. Я закрыл собой соседскую СОБАЧКУ, которая забежала к нему в вольер, — вдруг сказал Ньют.  
Только когда он подал голос, Тина поняла, что сейчас делала. От неожиданности и осознания, она почти отдёрнула руку, но в то же мгновение поняла, что Ньют не оттолкнул её, он поделился историей. Это было очень странно, очень интимно, смущение яростной волной обожгло изнутри, но от этого менее любопытно не стало. Скорее наоборот. Тина рискнула и провела пальцами вдоль длинной череды небольших проколов, ведущих по диагонали через всю спину. Они были ещё чуть розоватыми, то есть не были свежими, но и не слишком старыми.  
— Хребет дракона, — сразу же ответил Ньют, и под своими пальцами Тина почувствовала вибрации его голоса. — На войне в меня попало заклинанием. Конфундус. Я потерял сознание в полёте, и дракон подхватил меня, дав упасть себе на спину. Приземление было не из приятных, но я хотя бы остался жив.  
Тина рвано вздохнула, осознавая, что Ньют служил на войне. Опять то, что так не вязалось с его образом тихого увлечённого магозоолога, защищающего всех живых существ и осуждающего авроров. И вот впереди их, похоже, ждёт ещё одна война. Мысль была неприятной, и Тина сосредоточила всё внимание на ощущениях под кончиками пальцев.  
Следующим был небольшой шрам в виде полумесяца между шеей и плечом.  
— Детёныш Чупакабры. Мне повезло, что он промахнулся.  
— Ты помнишь историю каждого шрама? — не удержавшись, спросила она.  
— Нет, на самом деле нет. Просто ты удачно выбрала, — смущённо улыбнулся Ньют в зеркале.  
Он всё это время наблюдал за ней оттуда. Тина смущённо отвела взгляд и поняла, что время странной игры, видимо, подошло к концу, атмосфера рассеялась. Она взяла со стола и накинула на плечи Ньюту рубашку.  
— Возможно, тебе стоит всё-таки просить помощи, может и шрамов было бы меньше.  
— Обычно рядом никого нет, — просто сказал Ньют, и Тина поняла, что он всю жизнь сам по себе, во всех опасностях и приключениях.  
Теперь она тоже одна. Домой возвращаться и так не очень хотелось, так теперь там ещё и пустая, холодная квартира с горой воспоминаний, которые гарантированно заставят её проплакать не один вечер.  
Но хотя бы прямо сейчас, в этот момент, они есть друг у друга. Тина помогла ему с обработкой раны, а Ньют одним своим присутствием вселял в неё веру в лучший исход событий. Он нужен ей. Очень сильно.  
Поэтому, подождав, когда он застегнёт хотя бы половину пуговиц, Тина достала из кармана пижамы рисунок со своим лицом и подошла к Ньюту с ним.  
— Увидела у тебя в комнате, — тихо сказала она, закусывая губу.  
— Ох, — Ньют был смущён. Он думал, что убрал все рисунки в ящик стола. — Это, я, в смысле ты, конечно же, кхм, в общем…  
— Получилось красиво, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказала Тина, смотря Ньюту прямо в глаза.  
— Ты красивее, — выпалил он быстрее, чем подумал.  
Тина засмеялась, хотя глаза остались грустными. Она сделала шаг и опустила голову на его плечо.  
— Можно, я просто постою так немного?  
Вместо ответа Ньют положил руки ей на плечи, прижимая чуть ближе. Сначала робко и неловко, но когда Тина завела руки ему за спину, он крепко и осторожно прижал её к себе. Ньют ощутил, как грудь волнительно переполняется чувствами. Он никогда особо не любил объятия, но сейчас было по другому. Он даже сам для себя не мог объяснить, чем именно. Но ему очень нравилось это чувство.  
— Я очень скучала, — тихо прошептала Тина куда-то ему в ключицу.  
— Прости, что так и не приехал, — ответил Ньют и виском прижался к её затылку.  
Он хотел сказать намного больше, например, что не было за этот год ни одного дня, чтобы он не думал о ней, особенно ночами — ни одну ночь он не провёл без её образа перед глазами перед тем, как уснуть. И что если бы он знал про этот дурацкий журнал, он бы постарался всё разъяснить ещё раньше.  
— Ты не мог.  
— Но очень хотел, — он чуть сильнее свёл руки и прижался щекой к её волосам.  
И Тине этого достаточно. Она сильная женщина, но сейчас у неё просто не осталось сил, и в компании Ньюта она поняла, что может сбросить последнюю маску. Слёзы просто сами по себе навернулись на глаза и крупными каплями скатились, капая прямо ему на рубашку. Это намного лучше, чем плакать в одиночестве в комнате, наедине со своими мыслями. Тина очень благодарна за это Ньюту, ведь сейчас они утешение друг для друга. Каждый что-то потерял прошлой ночью, но возможно, они смогли что-то приобрести друг для друга.

Они стояли так достаточно долго, дыхание Тины почти восстановилось, лишь изредка напоминая резкими вздохами о том, как сильно она плакала. И Ньют всё это время нежно поглаживал её по спине, это очень успокаивало и расслабляло.  
Наверху скрипнула дверь.  
— Эй, Ньют, тут сова…- зашедший в подвал Якоб замер на полуслове, держа в руках письмо. — Ох, кажется, я не вовремя.  
Тина повернулась к нему, быстро вытирая остатки слёз со щеки и инстинктивно отходя на шаг от Ньюта, как раз когда Якоб уже собирался развернуться и выйти.  
Ньют растерялся и легко раскрыл объятия, но тут же почувствовал себя ужасно одиноко, перестав чувствовать тепло Тины рядом.  
— Тина… — Якоб замялся, быстро сделал какой-то свой вывод и нахмуренно посмотрел на Ньюта. — Ты всё-таки сказал ей тот ужасный комплимент про глаза?  
— Я, эээ, — почти начал оправдываться растерянный Ньют, но Тина перебила его.  
— И вовсе он не ужасный. Мне понравилось, — на последней фразе она мельком посмотрела Ньюту в глаза, видя там удивление.  
— Сказал-таки, — тихо и в строну выдохнул Якоб, и громче добавил: — Ну, тогда вы, ребята, видимо, созданы друг для друга. Не буду мешать.  
Он с улыбкой махнул рукой и уже почти вышел обратно в коридор, как вспомнил о письме.  
— А это, вот тут оставляю, — Якоб показательно положил письмо на ступеньку у двери и быстро скрылся, закрывая её за собой.  
Тина и Ньют неловко замерли, фраза Якоба повисла в воздухе необходимостью её обсудить, но с чего начать не представляли оба.  
— Так, это письмо из министерства? — спросила Тина, смотря наверх в попытке избежать появившейся неловкости.  
— Скорее всего, — подтвердил Ньют, даже несмотря в его сторону.  
— Не собираешься читать? — удивилась она, переведя взгляд на Ньюта.  
Он чувствовал, как вокруг них стремительно тает прежняя атмосфера, и он буквально готов был ныть от чувства потери, когда Тина практически отпрыгнула от него, увидев Якоба. Он хотел прямо сейчас подойти и снова обнять её, но не мог. Сначала им надо поговорить.  
Прямо сейчас. Больше тянуть нельзя, у них нет всего времени этого мира, завтра, послезавтра, в любой день с любым из них может произойти что угодно, они только что потеряли двух близких для себя людей и как никогда остро чувствуют, что другого шанса может просто уже не быть.  
— Честно говоря, я думаю, это может немного подождать, — ответил он.  
Тина удивлённо выгнула бровь и уже хотела что-то спросить, когда он снова заговорил. На этот раз гораздо тише и неувереннее:  
— Тина, я должен сказать… — говорить это ему было трудно. — Я знаю, у тебя уже есть п… парень…  
— У меня есть парень?! — сильно удивилась Тина.  
Ньют, рассматривавший её ботинки, наконец поднял взгляд вверх, он был удивлён такой интонацией.  
— Куинни сказала… Ахиллес Толливер, — сосредоточенно моргнул Ньют.  
Тина прыснула от смеха. Она засмеялась почти сгибаясь пополам, как над хорошей шуткой. Ньют, растерявшись, застыл. Он совсем перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Куинни так сказала? — переспросила она, немного успокаиваясь и вытирая вновь появившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы.  
— Да, — растерянно кивнул Ньют, всё ещё не понимая, что происходит, но немного нервно улыбаясь, глядя на Тину.  
— Ох, Мерси Льюис. Он позвал меня на свидание. Давно звал, если честно, — Тина сложила руки на груди и немного с прищуром посмотрела на Ньюта. — Я была расстроена этим журналом и согласилась.  
— Оу.  
— Да. Но свидание было ужасным, — Тина закатила глаза. — Я весь вечер слушала про его коллег, его успехи в работе, даже про его бывшую… — она приложила ладонь к лицу и вздохнула, а потом резко улыбнулась как-то очень по-озорному, с коварным блеском в глазах. — И знаешь, он даже не любит магических существ. Кажется, на этой фразе я и вылила ему на голову содержимое своего бокала, — Тина вновь засмеялась, вспоминая как это было, слегка качая головой.  
— Оу. В-вылила? — переспросил Ньют глуповато улыбаясь.  
— Если быть честной, плеснула прямо в лицо, — чудь гордо уточнила Тина. — В общем, это свидание было первым и последним. А Куинни, которая сразу же увидела это в моей голове, когда я вернулась, ещё долго подтрунивала и предлагала сходить на второе.  
— Так значит, ты не встречаешься ни с кем?  
— Нет, — Тина улыбнулась и опустив руки, сцепила пальцы в замочек. — Так что ты там хотел сказать?  
Ньют почувствовал, как язык прирастает к нёбу. Теперь сказать то, что собирался, казалось ещё страшнее. Он чувствовал внутренний восторг и ликование, когда услышал, за что Тина плеснула этому парню в лицо свой напиток, и когда подтвердила, что ни с кем не встречается, но в месте с тем у него перехватило спазмом всё нутро. Было ужасно страшно услышать отказ. Но чтобы услышать что-то в ответ, надо сначала хоть что-то сказать. И чтобы подтолкнуть себя, он сделал небольшой шаг навстречу и теперь стоял ближе, чем нужно было для разговора. Но Тина не отошла, наоборот, она чуть подняла голову, смотря ему в глаза. Это придавало храбрости. Хоть и не настолько, чтобы сразу ответить на этот взгляд.  
— Когда я увидел в гостиной Куинни и Якоба, я очень обрадовался и сразу пошёл искать тебя, но Куинни сказала, что здесь только они, — Ньют сделал паузу и вздохнул, вспомнив своё разочарование.  
Тина потихоньку ослабляла замочек, оставив сплетёнными только пару пальцев, и одним в волнении нервно теребила другой, натирая костяшку. Ньют смотрел на это, подбирая дальнейшие слова.  
— Тогда я особенно остро осознал, насколько скучаю по тебе.  
Он протянул руку и перехватил её пальцы. Чуть робко, но увидев, что Тина охотно откликается, накрыл её руку второй ладонью. И, наконец, посмотрел в глаза.  
— Я не мог не думать о тебе весь этот год, и в тот момент, когда увидел открытку…  
— Открытку? — спросила Тина и тут же пожалела, что так неосторожно перебила его, закусывая губу.  
— Которую ты написала Куинни из Парижа, она обронила её, — пояснил Ньют.  
— Так вот как ты узнал, где я, — улыбнулась Тина и глаза снова заблестели от влаги. — И этого тебе хватило, чтобы найти меня в этом здоровом городе?  
Ньют неуверенно кивнул.  
— Нам повезло найти твои следы на Тайной площади и выйти на Каму…  
— Я так обрадовалась, когда увидела тебя в подземелье. Думала, что всё ещё сплю, — призналась Тина, большим пальцем поглаживая его руку.  
— А потом нас закрыли и ты разозлилась, — вспомнил Ньют с лёгким смехом, он всё ещё был смущён такой встречей. Он успел кучу раз прокрутить в голове возможные варианты, но такой сценарий просто выбил почву у него из под ног.  
— Конечно я разозлилась! Сама так глупо попалась в ловушку, так ещё и команда спасателей не лучше, — засмеялась она.  
— Люблю твой смех, — сказал Ньют с нежной улыбкой и в этот же момент осознал, что сказал это вслух, потому что Тина подняла на него удивлённые глаза всё ещё улыбаясь. — Н-не только смех! — поспешил поправить он.  
И, поняв, что теперь уже поздно ходить кругами, начал говорить всё, о чём думал.  
— Твои глаза и морщинки вокруг них, когда ты улыбаешься, как закусываешь губу, задумавшись о чём-то, как поправляешь волосы, когда нервничаешь, лёгкую походку, которая слегка пружинит, когда ты довольна, твой живой образ мыслей, твоё стремление к справедливости в собственном понимании, твоё упрямство и настойчивость.  
Пока Ньют перечислял все эти вещи, которые он в ней не только заметил, но и любил, Тина готова была снова заплакать, но только уже от счастья. Она внутренне млела от каждого слова, потому что наконец точно знала, что её чувства взаимны. И что ей не нужно прятать свои, потому что между ними никто не стоит.  
— И я очень хочу, — продолжал Ньют. — Хочу быть рядом с тобой и находить ещё больше того, за что я тебя полюблю ещё сильнее. Хотя я уже, если честно, влюблён по уши, Тина, — наконец признался он.  
— Если ты по уши, то я по самую макушку, — счастливо улыбалась Тина.  
Он не мог представить, что любит Тину меньше, чем она его, он вообще с трудом соображал от одной только мысли, что Тина тоже любит его, и в лёгкой эйфорийной панике сознание подкинуло воспоминание о детской книжке, где два зайца пытались облечь в слова размеры чувств друг к другу. Нежно прижимаясь лбом к её, он прошептал:  
— До Луны и обратно.  
Тина удивлённо подняла брови. Ньют спохватился, что она могла никогда не слышать эту историю.  
— Это из книги для маленьких магглов, она мне очень нравилась в детстве, — шептал Ньют.  
— Так маленький зайчик описал, насколько велика его любовь к другому.  
— До Луны и обратно, — согласилась Тина, счастливо улыбаясь.  
Она чуть наклонила голову и подалась вперёд, касаясь его губ своими. Ньют неловко ответил. Не то чтобы он не знал, что именно нужно делать, но Тина была первым человеком, которого он целовал. И у него просто ураган эмоций проходился по телу от того, что он наконец это делает. Он столько раз смотрел на её губы во время разговора, столько раз позволял себе подумать о том, как коснётся их, и вот это происходило. Намного приятнее, чем он только мог подумать. И у Тины был очень приятный запах. Дающий ощущение уюта и чего-то очень родного. Губы были такими мягкими и тёплыми, хоть Тина и кусала их слишком часто от волнения. В этих ощущениях можно было утонуть, будто мягкое покрывало скрыло их от всего мира и всё казалось, что мало. Но в конце концов Ньют чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Он очень хотел продолжения, но боялся сделать что-то не так. Даже несмотря на то, что это Тина подалась вперёд первой, Ньюту будто нужно было ещё одно подтверждение. Вдруг он понял не так? Он хотел чтобы между ними больше не было никаких недопониманий. Осторожно взяв её лицо в ладони, он с таким заискиванием и желанием смотрел ей в глаза, шёпотом произнося её имя, что Тина, совершенно безотчётно, облизала губы. Движение, которое считывалось безошибочно и верно. Ньют не смог устоять и так отчаянно прижался к её губам своими, пытаясь поймать этот язык, спрятавшийся за ними, жадно вдыхая запах любимого человека, что уже через мгновение испугался того, что мог сделать больно и попытался отстраниться. Но Тина не дала этого сделать. Она зарылась пальцами в короткие волосы на его затылке и прижала к себе с новой силой, цепляясь за него так отчаянно, будто у неё могут эту близость отнять в любую секунду.  
Когда они, в конце концов остановились, оба взъерошенные и счастливые, то долго смотрели друг другу в глаза и переводили дух будто только что пробежали несколько кварталов. Впрочем, что то в этом было. Они за несколько минут сократили огромное расстояние, разделявшее их ранее.  
Они стояли, прижимаясь лбами. Отстраняясь, Ньют напоследок поцеловал Тину в уголок губ, потом в кончик носа и в висок, крепко прижимая её к себе. Тина, глубоко выдыхая, с улыбкой опустила голову ему на плечо. Ей почти не верилось в то, что сейчас произошло, она старалась запечатлеть в памяти каждое минувшее мгновение. Слегка рассмеявшись своему недоверию своим собственным органам чувств, она повернула голову и оставила лёгкий поцелуй на его шее. И в этот момент Тина краем глаза заметила какое-то движение за спиной Ньюта. Присмотревшись, она увидела, как несколько пар огромных глаз заинтересованно смотрят на неё из небольшого загончика. Это было так забавно, что она звонко рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью. Ньют чуть отстранился, оборачиваясь, и, проследив за её взглядом, увидел, как на них смотрят лунтелята. Он поджал губу.  
— И нечего тут подглядывать! Шу, шу! — Ньют махнул рукой, призывая их отвернуться, второй рукой всё ещё крепко обнимая Тину.  
— А этих ребят я помню, — улыбаясь сказала она. — Они у тебя на карантине?  
— Да, подхватили глазную инфекцию. Уже почти долечились, — ответил Ньют и вновь повернулся к ним, жестами показывая, чего от них хочет: — Давайте, давайте, разворачивайтесь. У меня тут такой момент, а вы!  
Тина снова засмеялась, когда добродушная мордашка лунтелёнка непонимающе наклонилась вбок.  
— Они слишком милые, чтобы ворчать на них, — последнее слово почти утонуло в зевке.  
— Тебе нужен отдых, — тон его голоса тут же сменился на обеспокоенный.  
— Тебе тоже, — парировала Тина и вдруг вспомнила, что точно нужно сделать перед сном.  
— Но сначала, — она взмахнула палочкой и приманила письмо. Ньют поймал конверт в воздухе и повертел, рассматривая. — Это от Тессея.  
Пока он вскрывал конверт и разворачивал письмо, Тина встала так, чтобы тоже видеть текст.

Здравствуй Ньют.  
Пользуюсь моментом неразберихи в Министерстве чтобы написать тебе это письмо. Правительство в панике, сейчас собирается срочный совет. Завтра будет международное собрание. Вас пока не трогают, но твой запрет на выезд всё ещё действует. Не делай глупостей. Я взял на себя смелость написать в МАКУСА, что аврор Тина Голдштейн сейчас находится у нас и что колдомедики рекомендовали ей пару дней отдыха. Надеюсь, это даст вам немного времени прийти в себя. Про остальных в Министерстве не спрашивали.  
Мне удалось немного отдохнуть, не переживай. Увидимся, как только получится. Люблю тебя. Тессей.

— Врёт и не краснеет, — коротко прокомментировал Ньют.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Когда ему там было отдыхать? Прошло несколько часов, как мы расстались. Он всегда так, загоняет себя работой, пока пикси мерещиться не начнут.  
Ньют выдохнул, положил письмо на стол и сел на его край, устало потирая лицо руками. Тина подошла и положила руку ему на плечо в успокаивающем жесте.  
— Я-то знаю, — тише сказал Ньют. — Он просто не хочет сейчас оставаться один, но и жалости не вынесет.  
— Ох, Ньют, — прошептала Тина, проводя рукой по его непослушным волосам. Конечно же, он переживал за брата, она отлично это понимала, хоть их с Тессем отношения и не были такими близкими, как были до недавнего времени у них с сестрой.  
Ньют перехватил её руку, когда она спустилась от макушки к щеке, переплёл их пальцы и поцеловал её, крепко прижимая руку к губам.  
Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел Тине в глаза. И она видела в них то, о чём сама сейчас думала: «даже представлять боюсь, что Тессей сейчас чувствует».  
Она бы хотела сказать «не думай об этом на ночь», но кого эта фраза обманет? Она сама не знает, как сейчас будет засыпать оставшись один на один с тяжёлыми мыслями. Поэтому она решила сказать единственную уместную сейчас правду.  
— Я рядом, — прошептала Тина, целуя его в макушку и сжимая руку.  
Ньют чувствовал, как от одной этой маленькой фразы ослабевает на груди груз страшных и просто неприятных мыслей. Это заставило кончики его губ подняться в едва заметной улыбке.  
Но ещё он чувствовал сильную усталость. Надо было идти спать, но так не хотелось рушить эту уютную атмосферу. Будто стоит им выйти отсюда и сказка закончится, лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, перелистнётся страница книги. А дальше неизвестность. Это пугало. Но у них была впереди по крайней мере пара дней. Это немного, но успокаивало, давало отсрочку.  
— Пойдём спать? — спросила Тина, когда теперь уже он зевнул, и легонько потянула его за руку.  
Но Ньют не сдвинулся с места, и она озадаченно на него посмотрела.  
— Это прозвучит глупо, но я не хочу… Нет, спать я хочу, — тут же поправился Ньют, видя, что Тина хочет возразить, и успокаивающе выставил вперёд свободную руку, — но я не хочу…  
— Что, отпускать меня? — пошутила Тина, на самом деле желая, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Потому что для неё это было так. Она не хотела отпускать Ньюта, хотела остаться здесь, даже если придётся стоять половину ночи, всё равно она с трудом представляла, как сейчас будет спать и сколько раз проснётся от кошмаров.  
Ньют поднял на неё удивлённые глаза и кивнул, снова опуская их вниз.  
— Да, — подтвердил он немного робко и большим пальцем нежно погладил костяшки на тыльной стороне её ладони. — Боюсь проснуться ночью и гадать, приснилось ли мне всё это. Боюсь не увидеть тебя здесь утром.  
Он перестал взглядом полировать её руку и вовремя поднял взор, чтобы увидеть, как её лицо смягчается в нежной улыбке.  
— Пойдём со мной, — сказала она тихо. — В комнате хватит места для твоей раскладушки.


End file.
